Andromeda's War
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: Andromeda sets down at the end of her life to write a warning to future generations. I am not JKR. Harry Potter belongs to her. I do not make any money from fan fiction. Don't plagerize! It is bad!
1. Chapter 1

Anromeda's War

My name is Andromeda Tonks and this is the story of a family torn apart and remade by war.

My story starts in 1953 when I was born in to a pure blood family. My mother and father raised us to be good little bigots By the time my sisters and I could talk we knew that muggleborn wizards were mud bloods, that all muggles should be killed first, before they could kill you, that blood traitors were as bad as muggles and should be treated the same, that house elves were to be used until they could not serve any longer and then eliminated, and that witches were put on this earth to produce and raise pure blood wizards to rule the world.

I grew up in a house that had a dungeon. My father used it a lot. He had made it his life's mission to make sure elves and mud bloods knew their place.

My mother was a cold hard hearted bitch. Her only concern was the cost of her clothes and the envy of her peers.

My sisters were not any better. One emulated my father and one my mother. One lost her life fighting for evil and one lost her world when her husband picked the losing side of the war.

I found happiness and truth. I escaped. I married Ted Tonks, a muggle born. Ted taught me that all people are worth something. That nobility has nothing to do with your linage. That all creatures deserve dignity. He taught me love.

We had a daughter, she married a werewolf, they had a son. My husband, daughter and son-in-law died fighting evil. I survived and raised my grandson.

I'm old now, and close to my death. But before I die I want to put down on parchment our story. May it serve as a warning for future generations.

Evil has a horrible price. Bigotry is the sustenance of evil. Hate it's breeding ground.

Please join me in this journey back in time.

Andromeda Tonks

London, UK


	2. Chapter 2

Andromeda's war 2

My first clear memory was my father torturing a house elf to death because I had been allowed to come to supper with a spot of dirt on my nose.

My older sister Bellatrix was clapping happily with a look of almost ecstasy on her face. My mother was calmly eating dinner. I was banished to my room because I had had the gall to beg my father to stop. After dinner he had come to my room and whipped me repeatedly. I was not allowed out of my room for a week.

I never left my room after that with out checking to make sure I was immaculate. I also never spoke to my father again. It was easy not to speak to him and he apparently never noticed.

My mother never looked or talked to me, except to criticize the way I was dressed or the state of my hair.

The marriage of my parents disintegrated after the birth of my youngest sister and the news that my mother would never have another child. My father openly ridiculed her for never having an heir.

Bellatrix, being our father's clone, made my mother's life hell. After Cissy was born my mother could never control Bella again.

My father hated Cissy and all she stood for. This brought out some latent motherly instinct in mother and Cissy was her child. Cissy was brought up spoiled and willful.

This left me in the middle. Hungry for love and acceptance. I fell in love with every nanny and tutor we had.

I did not know acceptance until I entered Hogwarts at age 11. There I found friends. Friends who did not need me to be perfect to love me.

Bella had her own crowd so she mostly left me alone. Which was fine with me. I studied hard and loved the months at school.

When Cissy entered school she became the belle of the Sltheryn house. Every pure blood boy in school wanted to possess her cool beauty.

I hated returning home. Especially after Voldemort came in to power. Father and Bella were huge supporters of Voldemort.

After she graduated Bella married a man hand picked by father to produce perfect little pure blood death eaters.

After I came of age I never returned home. Apparently I was not missed. I had met Ted by then and knew what love was. I had also figured out that the bile I had been spoon fed as a child was a load of crap.

I married Ted right out of school and we eventually went in to hiding. You see while my family didn't care if I lived or died, the fact that I had married a muggle born put me on their hit list.

Do you know what it is like to know your father and older sister want to kill you? Frankly when my father died in 1979 and then Bella was sent to Azkaban I was relived.

Ted and I could finally live in the real world. We had Nymphadora by then and we had many happy years.

What did my father's pure blood mania and bigotry get him? Absolutely nothing. He wasn't happy with his life. He had a wife who hated him, no sons and two of his three daughters were afraid of him.

What did my mother's attitude get her? She ended up with one daughter in prison, her husband dead, one daughter dead to her and a small room in the mansion of her third daughter's husband. I'm told she died alone and forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Andromeda's war 3

How did my sister become a killing machine? She fell in love with evil personified.

Bella never loved her husband. He was the man she married to please our father. Bella was seduced by the one who called himself Lord Voldemort.

She was seduced by his power. She was seduced by his personality, all smooth and giving, unless you defied him. She never, to her dieing day, defied him.

She gave him her devotion. She gave him the affection that should have been her husband's. Some say she gave him her body. I know she gave him her soul.

Bella had always been hard and cruel. But until our father introduced her to Voldemort she tempered her impulses. If you can call it tempering.

It is said that inbreeding carries the risk of insanity. None are so inbreed as pure blood wizards. You see after a while you run out of families to breed with. So cousins end up marring cousins. Sometimes you end up with children who are weak and don't live. Sometimes you end up with children who have deformities. Then there are the children, like Bella who are born insane.

Bella used to squeeze chicks just to watch their eyes pop out. Cats were never safe around her. She would dip their tails in wax and light them just to see the frantic efforts of the cat to get away from the pain. She once took a neighbor's dog and threw it down a well just to watch it drown. None of the house elves were safe. Bella would do things that she knew would make our father angry, and frame a house elf, just to watch our father torture it to death.

She used to lure muggle children in when our father grew bored and wanted a new plaything. What the two of them did with the children in the dungeon I never knew, I didn't want to know. Call me a coward, I called it surviving.

It was just as bad at Hogwarts. Bella and her crowd made it their sport to see how much pain and suffering they could cause to muggle borns and not get caught. Hogsmede weekends always brought back a tale or two of hags or elves being found tortured.

But she never killed, until she fell in love with Voldemort. Then the killings began. The first was a muggle who insulted Voldemort. The last was my daughter. In between she killed our father and no one knows how many others.

Yes Bella killed our father, fitting isn't it? The man who taught her to be cold, cruel and to enjoy the suffering of others.

Apparently he failed a mission that Voldemort gave him, and it wasn't the first time. So Voldemort ordered Bella to cut their losses. I'm told she never even hesitated before killing him. A mercy I suppose as she usually killed slowly so as to prolong the suffering.

Perhaps if he could of broken the cycle of hate, the cycle of abuse, the cycle of ignorance he could have lived.

Perhaps if we had been raised with some amount of real love Bella would be alive and a sister to be proud of, not one who's name means evil to me.

We will never know. All I know is that whatever hell she rots in is too good for her. She stalked my daughter, just because she was my daughter. She killed Nymphadora with a smile on her face. I'll always be grateful to Molly Weasley for killing Bella. Because I know if she had lived my grandson would have been a victim too.


	4. Chapter 4

Andromeda 4

At one time it appeared that my sister Narcissa had everything. She was beautiful, doted upon by her mother and married to one of the richest wizards in the world Lucius Malfoy. She had a handsome and talented son.

She almost lost it all the first time Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter. Her child was a baby and her husband and sister on trial for being a death eater. Her sister lost her bid for freedom and was put away in Azkaban prison.

That should have awaken her. Her eyes should have been opened to the diet of hate and isolation she had been fed first by our mother and then by her husband. Bigotry is breed of ignorance. Willful ignorance is not breeding but a lacking of moral fiber. What is commonly called a backbone.

Her father-in-laws money bought her husbands freedom. Her husbands family name and money also bought social position.

Then Voldemort returned. Then, I'm told, my sister was held prisoner in her own home. How ironic as our oldest sister escaped from prison and found freedom in Cissy's home.

Cissy's beloved son Draco was seduced by Voldemort, and his father. Seduced in to trying to kill. Fed the lies and the bile like a lover feeds his beloved chocolates. Until he woke from the seduction and then all he was trying to do was keep himself and his mother alive.

I understand that Cissy almost lost her mind from worry, and almost lost her life at the hands of her husband's master.

During the battle at Hogwarts Cissy finally thought for her self. She finally found her spine and saved Harry Potter's life.

Was this because of some revelation about how wrong and evil all the things her husband believed were? No. It came down to having to choose her husband or her son and Draco won.

She may have gained her son, and her action may have assured Cissy and Draco's freedom, but she lost the life she knew. She and her son had to flee the increasing madness of Lucius. They returned to a legacy so tainted as to be a thing of ridicule.

They had so little money that they were forced to work for a living. Something neither had ever done. Work did not treat Cissy well. Her's was not a beauty that suited work. I'm told that upon her death at 60 she looked twice her age.

So there are the tales of what hatred does to the families of the haters. You might think my tale is told. No it is not. I have not told you what hatred does to the families of the hated.


	5. Chapter 5

Let me tell you of a little boy born to working class muggles in London. He had a lovely childhood, parents who loved him and taught him to value people and that all beings have the right to dignity.

When he was 11 he discovered he was a wizard.

He went off to Hogwarts full of enthusiasm, anticipation and good will. On the train to school he quickly learned that not all wizards thought as he did. He had to grow up fast.

He did grow up fast, but he never lost his core beliefs. He saw the evil for what it was and fought against it. He even snatched a pure blood bride from the jaws of ignorance and taught her how to think for herself.

He fathered a daughter, just as full of convictions and courage as he. Then Voldemort returned again. He had to run to stay alive.

He lost his life. He was my husband Ted.

His was a heart that saw beauty in all. Ted was the type of friend we all wish we were. He laughed big he ate big, he loved big.

He found something to love in everyone he met. He befriended the friendless. He championed the champion less. He showcased the talents of those around him, never seeking the spotlight for himself.

When he met me I was a driven hard hearted young lady. What had "love" ever done for me? I was not going to marry for love. I was going to marry for security. Look at the examples I had. My mother and father were trapped in a loveless waltz of hate. Bella totally disregarded her vows and did as she pleased with whom ever she pleased.

My plan was to marry and have children to love.

Then I met Ted. At first I wasn't sure what attracted me to him. He was the complete opposite of what I thought I wanted in a man. He cared. He loved deeply. He wanted to know what I thought and why.

I was one messed up little girl in a woman's body. Anger was not accepted in the house of my youth. So the first fight he and I had after marriage he found me hidden hurting myself. Most men would have run. He didn't. He took me in his arms and held me. He talked to me. He made me understand that anger is a natural part of living. That expressing anger is a right we all have. He got me help.

We never had much money. Some would say we were poor. I don't. We had love. We had the joy of discovery. When you are not surrounded by the trappings of wealth you find the beauty in simple things. Like the chocolate bar bought with the change from groceries and shared. The wild flowers picked from a road side. The blanket on the ground and the stars in the sky.

Then we had our daughter. What joy! He was the best daddy! When she was born the first person she looked at was him. They bonded immediately. She was his girl. They share a connection so deep at times they seemed one. But they never excluded me. In fact their loved lifted me. I made me a better person.

I'll tell of her story later for now let me tell you of how evil took my Ted.

Ted helped as many people as he could to escape Voldemort. Then he became a target. To keep us safe he left. He ran to hide. While hiding he met others that needed help. He died helping them.

He never held me again. He never met his grandson. He never had the chance to grow old.

You may think evil won. I know better. Evil does not understand that love is the greatest force of all. Love tells me he is in a safer place waiting for me. Love tells me that when my work here is done we will have eternity together.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW

This chapter is dedicated to my husband who died a year ago today. He was my Ted.


	6. Chapter 6

Andromeda's war 6

Nymphadora, my daughter was determined not to live her life in fear. Even after it became apparent that my sister Bella was determine to kill her.

She entered auror training right out of Hogwarts. 3 years later when she became a full fledge auror it was clear she would face the evil of Voldemort. She never wavered. Then when the ministry became corrupt she joined the order of the Phoenix to help protect Harry Potter and fight Voldemort and his death eaters.

She snatched her happiness where she could. Stolen nights with Ted and I. Evenings with her friends. Encouraging young women to be anything they wanted to be.

Then she met Remus Lupin. Remus was a gentle man. Life and evil had done wrong by him. He was punish for a slight of his fathers. We have come to know, since the death of Voldemort, that the majority werewolves are not evil. But the cur that bit Remus was.

Greyback preyed on the younger, the weaker, the helpless. He felt powerful if he had weaker beings beholding to him. Yet, like most seduced by evil, he never attained what he wanted most. To wear the dark mark and be accepted by fellow wizards.

Ironic that now, in the time of peace werewolves are accepted and have a voice. We no longer automatically view all as evil and bad.

Remus was afraid to seek happiness. Afraid that by loving he would lose the one he loved. Voldemort had already taken his best friends. But Nymphadora convinced him to grab for that elusive ring and marry her.

Sure they had problems, what couple doesn't. But they had what counted the most. A true and deep love. Then they had Teddy. For a month they had it all. Their love for one another and their love made human in Teddy.

Then the call came. Voldemort was attacking children at Hogwarts. Remus kissed his son and wife and left to fight, not promising to return. Nymphadora could not remain behind. She kissed Teddy one last time and handed him to me. "I have to go mum. I can't let those I love die and not try to help." My sweet, funny, brave girl left and never returned.

I could have given up after that. Who would have blamed me. I had lost all but one of my family and that one was a month old baby.

If I had given up he would not have even remembered me. I won't lie, I thought about letting the sadness win.

Then I realized that I had to live. I had to teach my grandson that evil is not the most powerful force in the universe. Love is.

Love has allowed me to live and see my grandson grow, marry and have children. Evil took away my birth family. Evil took away my husband and daughter. Love gave me a whole new family. I have a grandson and granddaughter-in-law. I have great-grandchildren. I have the Weasleys, who opened their arms in the time of our mutual grief and welcomed me to be a part of their family. Love, and the foresight of Remus and Nymphadora, gave me a son, another boy made orphan by Voldemort's evil, Harry Potter.

Harry Potter is a name you know well. But all most of you know is the legend. How he survived being killed by Voldemort twice. How he is the one that rid us of Voldemort. Of his actions and deeds as an auror. Of his championing of understanding and cooperation. You do not know him as I do. But that is another chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Andromeda's war 7

Let me tell you of Love. To tell this story I'll tell you of Harry Potter, the Harry I know.

Harry was orphaned as a baby and left to the care of relatives that found him a burden. He was taught that he was less than nothing, a hindrance, put on this planet to serve the needs of his malicious relatives.

They tried to deny him his birthright. They lied to him about how his parents died. Another individual might have grown to embrace evil. Harry embraced love.

He did not know love, after his parents died, until he met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. So the first love he came to know was the love of a good friend.

The love of friendship is what makes people stay up all night with a sick person.

The love of friendship gives your last knut.

The love of friendship sees only the possible.

The love of friendship never leaves.

Then a great educator took him to his heart. So the second love he learned was that love shared by a mentor and a protégé.

Respectful love teaches understanding.

Respectful love boosts ability.

Respectful love ignores faults.

Respectful love prepares one to give as you have been given.

Then Ron's family took him to their heart. He suddenly had a mum and dad, and siblings.

Family love teaches you generosity.

Family love teaches you forgiveness.

Family love teaches you to find joy in sadness.

Family love teaches you strength.

Then he found his god-father.

Caring love teaches you hope.

Caring love gives you a foundation.

Caring love allows you to excel.

Then he became a god-father. And learned to return the love.

Then he found his Ginny.

Romantic love teaches you anything is possible.

Romantic love teaches you can, even when it seems impossible.

Romantic love allows you to fail and still go on.

Then he had children and they benefited from all he had learned about love.

Not only have they benefited, so have we. I benefited directly. He has cared and given to Teddy and me as if we were his own. Our world has benefited from his love as he has fought against evil, ignorance and injustice.


	8. Chapter 8

Andromeda's War 8

So readers of this tome, what have we learned? Hopefully we have learned that evil is often the easy choice. Evil allows you not to have to think, not to have to feel.

Love asks us to think, to feel to live. Love gives us strength. Evil eats away our strength.

Love is the greatest power. Not even evil can claim victory against Love.

Go now and look at the world through the eyes of love. Learn from this witch who has lived over a century. I have seen two wars and more sorrow than should have been my lot.

Learn as I have that as long as you believe in love and live your life in a loving way, you will survive and thrive.

Andromeda Tonks

AWAWAWAWAWAWAW

This was the hardest fan fiction I have written! I sure hope the next plot bunny allows for more fun and lightheartedness! Grandma Beth


End file.
